Luo Yunyang's Friends
< Luo Yunyang < Character List Divine Prestige Star System Zhe Ming The Divine Incarcerate Legion’s Vice-Commander, at the peak Celestial Domain-Grade. She Lun The Divine Incarcerate Legion’s Vice-Commander, at the peak Celestial Domain-Grade. Qie Keshan The Divine Incarcerate Legion’s Vice-Commander, at the peak Celestial Domain-Grade. Samsara Space 'Paragon Bug Queen' Histrionics Bug Queen at the top Universe-Grade Realm of the Bug Race. Tianyunshen Dynasty: Heavenly Venerate Mysterious Silence One of the four Heavenly Venerates of the Tianyunshen Dynasty. Heavenly Venerate Spring Frost One of the four Heavenly Venerates of the Tianyunshen Dynasty. Spring Frost was the first and oldest Heavenly Venerate of this world. Heavenly Venerate Purple Crane One of the four Heavenly Venerates of the Tianyunshen Dynasty. Tuoshan Luo Yunayng's subordinate from his second 100-years cycle of reincarnation. He was tasked to guard the City of Gold but he died because of Qi Deviation, but he was later resurrected by Luo Yunyang. Suhe Xi'er Young master of the City of Gold who had his life saved by Luo Yunyang. Lady Xie Widow of the ex-City Lord of the City of Gold and mother of Suhe Xi'er. Chu Hong Aunt of Luo Yinglu. Genius of the Luo Family. 'Cheng Xiuyun' The pearl of the Cheng family, one of the three great powers of the South Sky Region alongside the Great Blade Sect. 'Luo Huiru' Luo Yuanchu’s younger sister. 'Chi Muzi' The last of the 10 Scarlet Sun Sons that had been unmatched throughout the realm in the past. No the Great Ancestor of the Scarlet Sun Sect. 'Sect Master Xuan Ying' Sect Leader of the Scarlet Sun Sect. 'Lu Bingyue' Lu Bingyue was Luo Yuanchu’s younger cousin. The two of them were childhood sweethearts and had already been engaged to be wed for quite some time. 'Lady Bai Falong' Luo Yuanchu’s great-grandmother. 'Luo Tianpeng' Luo Yuanchu’s second uncle. He has a weak body but is wise. Luo Yunyang made him the new Patriarch of the Luo Family. Samsara Star City: 'Gui Long' Luo Yunyang's subordinate in Samsara Star City. 'Konghou Marquis' Luo Yunyang's subordinate in Samsara Star City. He is a Divine Marquis. 'Boulder' Luo Yunyang's subordinate in Samsara Star City. 'Sky Worm Nest:' 'Bubbles' She is a Bug Queen of the Bug Race that Luo Yunyang befriended in the Sky Worm Nest. Bloody Space River: 'Empty Fire Saint' Personal Disciple of the Celestial World Supremacy. The Empty Fire Saint had been born to a traveler from a small tribe of the Divine Union. Although he was very powerful, he didn’t have any subordinates. He is a Universe-Grade Saint. 'Master Molin' The Celestial Domain-Grade Realm master that escorted Luo Yunyang to the Bloody Space River. He is a servant of the Celestial World Supremacy. 'Bloody Blade Monarch' The strongest Galaxy Monarch from the Divine Union sent to the Bloody Space River. He was also the person with the highest status in the entire Bloody Space River. Later he becomes Luo Yunyang's subordinate in Samsara Star City. 'Wave Breaker Monarch' He is One of the 8 Galaxy Monarchs from the Divine Union sent to the Bloody Space River. He is a member of the Tian Wa Tribe. 'Green Scale Monarch' He is One of the 8 Galaxy Monarchs from the Divine Union sent to the Bloody Space River. Later he becomes Luo Yunyang's subordinate in Samsara Star City. 'Divine Ax Monarch' He is One of the 8 Galaxy Monarchs from the Divine Union sent to the Bloody Space River. Later he becomes Luo Yunyang's subordinate in Samsara Star City. 'Golden Bat Monarch' He is One of the 8 Galaxy Monarchs from the Divine Union sent to the Bloody Space River. Later he becomes Luo Yunyang's subordinate in Samsara Star City. 'Captain Xindelu' Member of the same Tribe as Green Scale Monarch in the Bloody Space River 'Military Master Suoluo' Military Master of the Dark Shadow Path. 'Linlong' Member of the Human Tribe. From the Bloody Massacre Path in the Bloody Space River. 'Luoerfeilin' Member of the Demigod Tribe. Logistics official of the Divine Union camp in the Bloody Space River. 'Langben' Member of the Giant Soul Tribe. Divine Union: 'Celestial World Supremacy' A Supreme-Grade Realm of the Demigod Tribe. He gave the task to take the Twin Void Realm Stones from the reward of the Second Stage of the Divine Martial Hall to Luo Yunyang and he completed it. Then he became Luo Yunyang's Master. He comprehended the Great Annihilation Path. 'Gold Polo' Metallic Being. Servant of Celestial World Supremacy. 'Duo Lusi' Nebula-Grade Realm of the Human Tribe on the Cang Yuan System. 'Tu Xiang' Tu Xiang of the Human Tribe nicknamed Lao Tu. He was from the Deep Earth Path and went to the Cang Yuan System to earn Gold Horn Crystals. 'Meng Tian' Nebula-Grade Realm of the Human Tribe on the Cang Yuan System. 'Josephs' Nebula-Grade Realm of the Human Tribe on the Cang Yuan System. 'Young Master Liu' Star-Grade Realm of the Human Tribe on the Cang Yuan System. 'Li Youmeng' Star-Grade Realm of the Human Tribe on the Cang Yuan System. 'King Kong' Star-Grade Realm of the Human Tribe on the Cang Yuan System. 'Jurus' Star-Grade Realm of the Human Tribe on the Cang Yuan System. Bloody Massacre Path: 'Bloody Massacre Path Master' The Leader of the Bloody Massacre Path of the Nine Paths. 'Blood Space Ruler' One of the Rulers of the Bloody Massacre Path of the Nine Paths. 'Tie Wudi' Blood Disciple of the Bloody Massacre Path. He was proficient in Metal-Based Origin Source Law, Fire-Based Origin Source Law and cultivated the Iron Blood Path. He was also dept in the mystic art of the Array-Shattering Knife Technique. 'Yang Shang' Blood Disciple of the Bloody Massacre Path. He had been the number one person in the Top Blood District for 500 years. He conducted a rather deep research into Lightning-Based and Fire-Based Origin Source Law and cultivated the Lightning Fire Path. His combat strength was extremely powerful, and he was adept in the mystic art of the Sky-Extinguishing Thunder. 'Wen Jingxuan' Blood Disciple of the Bloody Massacre Path. Wen Jingxuan had shined brightly right from the start inside the Bloody Massacre Killing Arena. Actually, he wasn't a Blood Disciple groomed by the Bloody Massacre Path, but a prince of an empire. However, he wasn't regarded too highly in the empire. This prince had voluntarily joined the Bloody Massacre Path and become a Blood Disciple midway through. After entering the Blood Spirit Sky, his results in practically every big competition had been really dazzling. Furthermore, he also made great progress each time. This man was proficient in Wind-Based Origin Source Law, Water-Based Origin Source Law and Spatial Dimension Origin Source Law. He cultivated the Mind Void Path and his mystic art was the Void-Shattering Sword. 'Lu Bowen' Blood Disciple of the Bloody Massacre Path. Lu Bowen practiced two types of Origin Source Law, the Fire Origin Source Law and the Earth Origin Source Law. Those two Origin Source Laws were considered the most difficult Origin Source Laws to combine. However, Lu Bowen had used both of them to form his own unique path - the Meteorite Path. He had also created his own technique, the Meteorite Fist. Although he had only created four moves for his technique, this had been enough for him to acquire an extraordinary position in the Blood Spirit Sky. 'Elder Qieke' Elder of the Bloody Massacre Path. Supervisor of the Bloody Massacre Killing Arena. He had been appointed as the captain of Luo Yunyang's bodyguards. 'Badebu' Artificial Intelligence of Luo Yunyang's Blood Crystal Spacecraft. 'Poshan (Dead)' Ranked 1st among the 3,000 elites groomed by the Bloody Massacre Path sent to Chongyuan Star for the Bloody Massacre Killing Arena. He was killed by Luo Yunyang in a duel. He gifted him his comprehension of the Earth Origin Source Law. [[Blue Rain Empire|'Blue Rain Empire']]:' '19th Yun Uncle The Uncle of Yun Yunxi and Yun Yunsen. He became the Head of the Yun Family after they transferred to the Tianluo Empire. 'Yun Yunsen' A young noble of the Blue Rain Empire Yun Family. Junior Brother of Yun Yunxi. 'Jade Ridge Star Lord (Dead)' A Nebula-Grade Entity that left his inheritance. Luo Yunyang passes his trials and became the inheritor. Earth: 'Viceroy Lu Qubing' He was the Rising Dragon Army's Viceroy. 'Flame Emperor' General from Earth of the Raising Dragon Army. Friend of Luo Yunyang. 'Blood Butcher Murat' She is a Martial God, inheritor of the Asura's Seven Axes and the Bloodthirsty Bloodline from the Mystic Realm. Friend and subordinate of Luo Yunyang. She has some disciples: Alice, Bloody-Clothed Goddess Arena. Ranked 2nd on the Divine List. 'Chef Instructor Lu Xiu' Chef Instructor of Base 7 of the Raising Dragon Army. Martial Grandmaster. 'Eagle King' General from Earth of the Raising Dragon Army. Friend of Luo Yunyang. 'Xu Zhong' Instructor of Base 7 of the Raising Dragon Army. Third-Grade Martial Master with a Third-Grade Source Core. 'Researcher Qin Wanqing' She is a researcher of Sangu Research Center. Daughter of Professor Qin. 'Professor Qin' A scientist and researcher. Father of Qin Wanqing. 'Sun Miaomiao' Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. One of the three geniuses. She uses Swords. Member of the Ardent Sun Group. 'Fat Xue Jingshen' He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 13 Eastern Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. Fat Xue had awakened a Divine Bloodline. 'Guan Wanli' Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. One of the three geniuses. He uses Unbreakable Golden Clock Body cultivation. Member of the Ardent Sun Group. 'Ling Yubing' She is a powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 13 Eastern Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. She came from the Thoughtless Research Center. She was a third-grade Telekinesis Master. 'Chu Yuan' She is a powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 13 Eastern Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. A Heavy Sword practitioner. She is straightforward and has an emotionless face but she's kind. She is the most beautiful woman of the East but she is socially awkward. 'Li'chen Xingyu' The most beautiful woman of the West. She is an famous idol and socializer of the 17 Western Cities. 'Yang Yirui' Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. Vice President of the Ardent Sun Group. 'Chen Yong' Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. He is a member of the Ardent Sun Group. 'Qin Feifei' Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. She is a member of the Ardent Sun Group. 'Zhao Buge' Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. He is a member of the Ardent Sun Group. A young man who came from an ordinary family living outside the main cities. He hadn't made much of a name for himself ever since he had entered the Rising Dragon Army's elite class, but during those few days of training, he had distinguished himself from the crowd. 'Shen Yulang' Fat friend from Donglu Town who enrolled Qitian Martial Academy. 'Gu Qianqian' Her boyfriend is Zhu Yan. She was part of the Ancient Martial Gu Family, but her father was disowned. 'Zhu Yan' Soldier that recommended Luo Yunyang to the Raising Dragon Army. Unfortunatly his enemy made things difficult for Luo Yunyang. His girlfriend is Gu Qianqian. 'Ji Tian' She is a staff officer of the Royal Forest Military. 'Master Xin Yuan' A Martial Grandmaster of Great Snow Mountain. Becomes Luo Yunyang' subordinate after he kill Mountain Deity. 'Teacher Fei' Teacher of Luo Dong. 'Edgeless Spiritual Master (Dead)' A God-Grade Entity who was already famous before the Apocalypse for his Taichi. His Technique is called Taichi Breathing Technique. Killed by a Source Beast.